Sworn To Secrecy
by Miss.Ed
Summary: COMPLETED You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that’s as far as it gets. He doesn’t know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? COMPLETED
1. Caged Feelings

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss-ed606

Summary: You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that's as far as it gets. He doesn't know. You don't know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? OrtonYou fic…wond'ring what that means? Pls. Review

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and credit is always given where it is due.

Authors Note: An OrtonYou fic means that the point of view of the OC is your point of view. Now, since I am not psychic, I can't tell if you're a red-head, blonde or if you have jet black hair. I cannot tell if all of you have blue eyes or in odd cases, one blue and one green eye. You get the picture. The OC is a girl, her name is Gabrielle White. I know, a very common name. But in my opinion, that best fits it. It makes it much easier to remember. She's a brunette and she's 19. She's in the WWE and she's really talented. But I am working my a off to make sure that she doesn't turn out to be another cliché Mary-Sue. What else do I need to say? Oh. And another thing, please do not send reviews like, "I don't think I would ever do that.", "Are you nuts, I would never act like that." Or "Woman, you have lost your mind. I don't like the color red!" or in some cases, "I can't eat crepe, I'm allergic to it! Crepe is crappy. I tasted it once and it tastes like crud." Or anything similar to that. Remember, I do not know each and every one of you personally. So, please, once again, bear with me. I am only 13 for Pete's sake.

Aim: Dude, put yourself in Gabrielle's place. Trust me, ya'll are gonna feel it. Ooh!!! My spine's tingling…I better type…and quick!!!! Remember, I'm 13…so don't expect the WORLD'S MOST SUPERBLY FANTASTICALLY WONDERFULLY AMAZINGLY ASTONISHINGLY JAW-DROPPING EYE-WIDENING MARVELLOUS FAN FICTION IN THIS BIG BLUE BALL WE CALL EARTH! I don't think that even makes sense…but I was able to use almost all the positive descriptions that could possibly fit inside my head. I guess we best move on…read!! And Review!!

Chapter One

Gabrielle's POV:

"Gabrielle, where did you put the mascara?" Stacy asked as I opened a can of beer. Looking over at me with a dagger stare, Stacy rushed towards me and grabbed the can and put it down on the mini bar.

"What was that for?" I asked keeping my hand away from my shirt by a fair distance to avoid the dripping beer on my hand that was caused by Stacy grabbing the can.

"Gabrielle, you're nineteen. You're clearly too young to drink beer." Stacy said dropping the can into a small waste bin beside the bar.

"Stacy, I'm nineteen. I grew out of my minor years when I turned eighteen…you know, the LEGAL age. Besides, there's no alcohol in that." I said opening the refrigerator and taking out another can.

"Fine. But let me just tell you that if you are gotten mad at in any way for drinking that young, just say you didn't listen to your elders. Besides, Randy and I make a good example of young independent people that don't drink beer." Stacy said before opening the door after the doorbell sounded.

"Hey sweetie." Stacy said as she kissed Randy on the lips

"ehem" I coughed emphasizing that I was standing right there in their midst

"Hey kid!" Randy said jogging over and giving me a bear hug. "Oh beer! Sweet, can I have one?" Randy said as he took one from the refrigerator, opened it and hit it lightly against mine as I did to him.

"Cheers." I said smiling

"Men." Stacy said as she rolled her eyes at Randy

"Stacy…" Randy and I sighed as we laughed at the spilling beer foam.

"Randy, sweetie, we'll be leaving in twenty minutes. You and Gabrielle just stay here. I'll go get changed." Stacy said taking her clothes from the couch and bringing them to the bathroom as she closed the door.

It was one of those days where all of a sudden, I just get light-headed. I walked over to the couch and jumped on it and turned the TV on.

Randy walked over to the couch and did the same.

"You so cannot jump." I said smirking as I took a sip of the beer.

"I just didn't feel like it right now. Besides, I didn't warm up." Randy said taking a sip of his drink and changing it from MTV to the Discovery Channel.

"Orton! Since when do you watch the Discovery channel?" I said trying to reach for the remote on his side opposite mine.

"Wait. I don't. But look, mating specials." He said holding the remote up in the air. "Man those lizards are whacked." He commented raising an eyebrow

"Randy, turn that off!" I demanded as I impatiently stomped my foot childishly on the rug.

"Gabri, come on, you'll learn something." He said with his trademark smirk that kind of pissed me, but I did love the way he says my name, especially with that nick he gave me.

"All I learned today is that Stacy must've been dared to date you or she must've just been drunk when she started going out with you. So many possibilities so little time." I said grouchily sitting back down with my arms crossed

"Gabri, you do know if you keep scrunching your face up like that, you'll end up looking like Kane. Not like you don't already look like him." He said receiving a pillow to the face from me as he laughed hugging me tightly and handing me the remote

"You know I love to joke around. Hope you aren't pissed." Randy said making me lean on his chest as I smiled to myself

At this moment, I hoped that Stacy would never come out of that bathroom. Inhaling the smell of "Obsession" and taking it all in, I felt, within our two seconds of togetherness, that I was the one he loved. But face it, Gabrielle, Stacy really is all that for him. He loved the legs, the hair, the eyes…face it…Stacy was practically perfect…all she needed now was a Harvard degree and she was literally perfect. Trust me; she did have the most perfect guy on the roster, but in my opinion, the finest man to roam the face of this earth.

And with all emotion, I have to consider myself even lucky enough to be this close to him and mean this much to him…I mean, like a lil' sis, that is. Which kind of sucks, but someday, he would admit his burning passion for me. That is, if ever I can get it out of him.

Seeing light growing on the wall, I knew Stacy was opening the door. Maybe Randy would appreciate it more if I supported their relationship together. With that, I tapped him and he turned his head to the bathroom.

I put on my best smile and looked at Stacy. She was gorgeous. I wish I had looked like that. I mean, I am happy with the way I look, I finally got the body I wanted, but at the same time I want Randy to like it too. I don't care about the millions of trainers that would possibly want to train me of the number of beauty contests I am to be entered in…my sole intention now is to please Randy. But that mission would be humanly impossible while Stacy's around. At the same time, I do not want to annihilate Stacy for being his eye twitching almost choke fi--- dis-contort neck fi--- reaction of that guy in Fairly Odd Parents when he says "Fairy Godparents" fiancé.

Seriously, the knife just delves more into my flesh as Randy calls me to talk "alone" and listen to him ask me as to when the "Right Time" would be. And my very cliché response to him: "Randy, she says the word boyfriend too many times. She says how glad she is that you haven't been moving on too fast. Now, if you ask her already, then you'd most probably find yourself in a hell of a situation. But if you think it's the right time, I'll be there to secretly hook the bungee chord on as you step off the top of the Empire State building."

And that always convinces him.

And back to reality: Randy just stared at Stacy as his jaw started to fall. I took a tissue and pretended to wipe off the fake drool on his chin to send him a message.

"Dude, it's starting to flood." I said as I stood and walked towards the bar to place both our beer cans on.

Hesitating to look back from where I was standing, I sensed Randy walking over to Stacy. I then turned around to see them making out. I thought up of something to break it just so they could actually leave the room for their date.

I coughed and saw them break it up as I told Stacy that I loved her earrings. She then replied and told me that they were mine. "You can have it." I said reluctantly as she came over and hugged me. Well, it's not like I ever got the chance to use it anyway.

Wow. Instead of seeing myself walking down that aisle with Randy, I'll see my earrings having all the fun. It's just too bad I can't be the earrings…but thing is, Randy would never make out with a pair of red looped earrings, his tongue would just slip right through and ---- ewwww ---- BACK TO REALITY.

"Now you two best be running off. I have to spend time with me, myself and…what's her name…I. Now go! Before I kick you both out the door myself." I said as Randy came over and kissed me on the forehead. If only he would move down four more inches next time.

I walked them out the door…which was a "very tiring distance" and waved them off until they reached the elevator. I stuck my head back inside the room and closed the door. Tonight, it was me, popcorn, Will, Grace and the couch, until Stacy came back with endless chit-chattering regarding her date with Randall.

Sitting on the couch and practically feeling depression sweeping over me as I watched re-runs of Will and Grace, I heard a knock on the door. I wiped the sad look on my face and changed it to something that look sleepy, that way, maybe that person could come back some other time when I'm not wallowing in self pity.

I opened the door and leaned on the door frame. "May I help you?" I asked as he lifted his head up.

"What do you want, Edge?" I asked as he looked me in the eye. We were pretty close in the past. Quite a bit of history too, we trained together for a while, but when he went a-wol, I stayed away. He got even angrier when I stopped training with him. Stacy told me he fancied me, but then, I felt the opposite about him. So I didn't know what to expect when he came to my door.

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling at me

"Answer my question." I insisted

"Yes, I'll go out with you." He said somewhat thickly.

"Edge." I said sounding like a mom

"Fine. This may sound stupid but---"

"Like you aren't." I muttered under my breath

"huh?"

"No, go on." I said

"As I said, this may sound stupid, but my roommate, Val Venis, is busy with a few ladies and my bed is full of lingerie. There's even a waiting line in the room and there are women practicing with my pillows!" He said as I just started to laugh.

"So, why are you here?" I asked trying to contain myself.

"Well, every room is full and even though Evolution's got an extra room in their suite, I still don't want to get within fifty feet of them and---"

"No snoring, no sounds, no getting horny with your porny dreams, no night lights, television off when Stacy's snug in bed, you're out of the room before nine a.m. You're on the couch. I'll call room service for a pillow and blanket." I interrupted him as I let him in the room.

"You're good."

"What else do you expect of me?" I said closing the door

He walked over to the couch and sat on it as he gave a small smile and went out to the balcony.

I followed him and saw him smoking. From behind, I took the cigarette, stepped on it and kicked it behind the plant pot nearby.

"And no smoking." I said as I leaned on the railings.

"So, how long have you been smoking?" I asked as I tried picturing the places in the distance of the night.

"A while." He replied blowing out the smoke that was in his mouth before I actually stomped on the cigarette

"A lil' more detail." I said looking at him

"Since I got a divorce." He said as my heart just stopped. All this time that I knew him, I was never informed even once about this divorce? But he and Jennifer were doing so well, I have no idea what could've gone wrong.

"So how long has this divorce been on?" I asked as I stopped slightly to wonder if I said that correctly

"A year and a half." Edge said taking out a cigarette pack

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as I looked back into the distance

"You never asked."

"You're acting as if you're expecting everything to pop inside my head that easily."

"Well, you act like it usually does." He responded taking out two sticks of cigarettes (is it called sticks?)

"What's the second 'dose' for?" I asked turning to him and seeing him light the two. I didn't bother to nag him about not smoking.

He shrugged slightly at my question

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked him as he finished lighting the second one

"Try it." He said handing me a cigarette as he spoke with one in his mouth

"Are you crazy?" I asked as I just looked at the cigarette he was holding out for me

"Well, people usually say I am." He responded as he took my hand and placed the cigarette in between my fingers

"I guess I can't argue with that." I said as I examined the cigarette.

"Here," he started as he demonstrated how to smoke one. He put it in his mouth, inhaled, removed the cigarette and blew the smoke out.

I did the same and instead of exhaling the smoke, I coughed it out and somehow didn't stop coughing for quite a long period of time.

I walked over to the refrigerator, as Edge followed, and took out the first glass or bottle I could find using my hands as it was almost impossible for me to see what was in front of me.

I drank up, not noticing that Edge was telling me not to drink it.

Now knowing what I drank, I practically finished almost half a bottle of a very strong scotch. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

All I wanted to know now was what happened when I was out.

Seems like the next thing I knew was that Randy and Edge were now giving each other blows to the mid-section. I just wanted to know how that happened.

Author: Please review…each one practically means the world to me. Thank You. Miss-ed606


	2. An Overdose of Reality

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss-ed606

Summary: You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that's as far as it gets. He doesn't know. You don't know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? OrtonYou fic…wond'ring what that means? Pls. Review

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and credit is always given where it is due.

Authors Note: An OrtonYou fic means that the point of view of the OC is your point of view. Now, since I am not psychic, I can't tell if you're a red-head, blonde or if you have jet black hair. I cannot tell if all of you have blue eyes or in odd cases, one blue and one green eye. You get the picture. The OC is a girl, her name is Gabrielle White. I know, a very common name. But in my opinion, that best fits it. It makes it much easier to remember. She's a brunette and she's 19. She's in the WWE and she's really talented. But I am working my a off to make sure that she doesn't turn out to be another cliché Mary-Sue. What else do I need to say? Oh. And another thing, please do not send reviews like, "I don't think I would ever do that.", "Are you nuts, I would never act like that." Or "Woman, you have lost your mind. I don't like the color red!" or in some cases, "I can't eat crepe, I'm allergic to it! Crepe is crappy. I tasted it once and it tastes like crud." Or anything similar to that. Remember, I do not know each and every one of you personally. So, please, once again, bear with me. I am only 13 for Pete's sake.

Aim: Dude, put yourself in Gabrielle's place. Trust me, ya'll are gonna feel it. Ooh!!! My spine's tingling…I better type…and quick!!!! Remember, I'm 13…so don't expect the WORLD'S MOST SUPERBLY FANTASTICALLY WONDERFULLY AMAZINGLY ASTONISHINGLY JAW-DROPPING EYE-WIDENING MARVELLOUS FAN FICTION IN THIS BIG BLUE BALL WE CALL EARTH! I don't think that even makes sense…but I was able to use almost all the positive descriptions that could possibly fit inside my head. I guess we best move on…read!! And Review!!

Thanks for the reviews I got for the past chapter…each one counts…quoting P. Diddy, "Review or Die" --- I obviously twisted it…LOL…Well, all your reviews definitely made my day. Thanks! miss-ed606

Chapter Two: Damage Control

Author's POV:

With Gabrielle unconscious, Edge, in time, caught her and carried her up. At the same time, he held the broken bottle of scotch that must've broke when Gabrielle dropped it as she missed the bar counter. Slowly, on his way to her room, he stopped in the middle of the living room and looked at her. In his eyes, she looked beautiful and she looked like someone who was worth his time, effort and love. As you all noticed, Edge thinks quite too highly of himself. As usual, he is DESTINED with popping neck veins and red glowing eyes to be the World Heavyweight Champion.

Back to reality: as he held her right there in the middle of the living room, he was practically hypnotized at the sight of her face that close to his that he did not notice Randy and Stacy come in the room.

Edge, who now kicked the door of Gabrielle open, still didn't see Randy and Stacy standing right there.

Stacy, on the other hand, saw them right away and tapped Randy as she pointed at Edge who was carrying both the broken bottle and Gabrielle.

Randy took it the wrong way and rushed towards Edge and took Gabrielle. Edge, who is oblivious to even a gun point in front of his face, turned to see Randy putting Gabrielle down on the couch.

"Hey! I was about to---" Edge got cut off as he felt a fist fly into his face.

"I know exactly what you were going to do to her!" Randy said as he continued hitting Edge.

**"Just For..."**

by Nickelback

I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do

And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do

Stacy, who rushed over to Gabrielle, tried to help Gabi regain her consciousness.

"Gabi, wake up…" Stacy trailed off as she ran to the refrigerator and took out some ice and a towel on the counter.

Gabrielle's POV:

All I can tell you now is that my head was feeling extremely heavy and somewhat cold. Looking up and trying to see beyond the blurry vision my eyelashes created as I tried to open my eyes, I could see a figure standing over me.

"Gabi!" a familiar voice exclaimed, "Randy, she's awake!" that must've been Stacy.

I turned my head to see Randy and Edge hitting each other like mad. Edge, who was now on the floor, taking in all Randy's punches, tried to muster up some words.

I stood up quickly, ignoring the throbbing headache, and ran over to Randy and Edge.

With the headache I was trying to fight, I placed my hands on Randy's shoulder to try and separate him from Edge, who was now getting a major nose bleed.

"s-stop, R-randy, p-please." I tried to muster up as I tried to push Randy.

With a headache to painful to bear, all I knew was that it took over my eyes and the next thing I knew was that I was out cold.

Several moments later, I felt a bit better than I did a few moments ago. I opened my eyes to see Randy out on the balcony and Stacy surfing the channels on TV.

Looking over at me, Stacy called Randy over.

"Randy, she's awake." Stacy said softly as Randy looked over his shoulder and walked over to sit on my bedside.

"You alright, kid?" He asked me as he brushed my hair back and tucked some behind my ears.

"What happened?" I asked, well, you all know that that is the first thing people would say once they regained consciousness.

"You went out cold, when you tried to break up the fight." Randy said as he held my hand

"The fight?" I asked as I sat bolt right up.

"Yeah. Randy was able to get Edge to leave the room. We were worried. How did he get in here anyway?" Stacy asked as she placed her hands on her waist.

"You what?!?!" I almost shouted as I heard what Stacy said

"We got him to leave the room." Stacy repeated

"Why? He was supposed to spend the night." I said

"And don't tell me that he was going to spend it right beside you in your bed." Randy said

"No! He was going to sleep on the couch! He got kicked out. And you both know that I'm not the kind of person who would be that cold that I would leave him to stay sleeping in a janitor's closet!"

"Gabrielle, he deserves that kind of treatment." Randy said

"How could you be so cold?" I asked as I stood up.

"Gabi, where are you going? You need rest." Randy said

"Somewhere." I replied as I took everything I owned and stuffed it quickly into my bag.

"And where, may I ask would that be?" Randy asked me as he watched me pack

"With Edge." I said just to piss him off

"What!?!?!" Randy exclaimed as he looked somewhat pissed

"I won't allow it!" He said once more

"All of a sudden, you become my dad? Remember, Orton, I'm an adult---"

"And a foolish one too." He added

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I want the old Randy back. The one that really cares for me."

"But I do care for you, Gabi. It's just that, I don't think Edge can be trusted at all." Randy replied

"Sure. Alright…next thing on my list…sleeping with Batista." I said sarcastically

"Don't you dare." He said

"Dare? A dare? You know I'm always up for a challenge. I accept." I said to piss him off as I stormed out of the hotel room

"Gabrielle!" he said chasing after me.

He finally saw me as I was about to knock on Evolution's suite. He ran towards me and carried my over his shoulders as I continued kicking and screaming.

"Orton, put me down!" I said as I started hitting his back

"But you have to calm down first!" He said as he spanked my bum

"Put me down!" I demanded as I started to kick as hard as I can in all directions so hopefully Randy would be able to lose balance and I could run away.

I wasn't too serious about the "sleeping with Batista" idea…I just wanted to prove a point. I wasn't a kid anymore. I understand how overprotective Randy may get when it comes to the ones close to him (haha…I'm close to him…well, as a lil' sis.)

"You are not losing your virginity to someone as big as an asshole as Dave!" He said heading back to the hotel room

I stopped kicking and screaming and asked him calmly "How did you know I still have my virginity?"

"Gabi, I know almost everything about you. I know that you are a big hearted person and---"

"Aha! You said big-hearted! I just said that a moment ago!"

"What?"

"I mean, if you know I'm big-hearted, why won't you let me do my good deeds?" I asked as he put me down and looked me in the eye

"Gabi, sometimes, not all good things can be done." He said sounding like my Christian Living Education teacher back when I was in second-grade.

He continued, "Gabi, I know you're free-spirited and all, but you have to know that's it's hard to let go of you that way." He said looking at me sincerely

"Well, you just did and that was a big mistake on your part!" I said as I ran for the elevator

"Here we go again." I heard him sigh as he chased me.

I pressed the elevator button and entered as soon as it opened, "Hurry up!" I rushed the door as it closed slowly

"Haha!" I said as the slit was too small for Randy to fit in.

Unfortunately, he knew I was heading down to the lobby. I was about to piss in my pants when I realized that I was sort of claustrophobic.

As the elevator 'dinged' I sighed with relief.

Dear god.

Randy stood right there with his arms crossed and his trademark grin.

I rolled my eyes calmly and ran for my life, but then realizing that he caught me and carried me over his shoulders again as he entered the elevator.

"You should really stop running around so much coz this is getting kind of tiring." He said as the elevator closed

"Well, at least you'll burn some fat off that fat ass of yours." I said as I looked at his bum

"What fat?" He said as he turned around to see his butt like a dog chasing his tail

"Randy, I'm getting dizzy." I said as I covered my mouth to prevent anything unnecessary from exiting my mouth and landing on his Armani…although at the moment, that would've been a good idea.

"Oh. Sorry." He said as he stopped and got off at our floor.

"Hey Randy." A familiar male voice said.

"Hey Chris." Randy replied

"What's going on? Hey, is that Gabi?" Chris asked as Randy adjusted my position on his shoulder as I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes

"Hi Chris." I said as Benoit went behind Randy and looked at me oddly

"Randy's just helping me out." I said out loud. But as Randy started to walk, without taking his eyes off me, I mouthed out to Chris "Call 911" and he just gave a puzzled looked and disappeared into the elevator

"Randy, why do you like tormenting me like this?" I asked as he started opening the hotel room door

"I am not tormenting you. You'll understand and you'll thank me later." He said as he entered the room

"Watch the head!" I said as my head came too close to the door frame.

"Sorry." He said putting me down

"It's about time." Stacy said filing her nails as she sat on the couch with her legs crossed

She stood up and walked over to me

"Gabi, never ever scare us like that again." She said putting her hand on my shoulder

"What exactly are you saying? Randy was the only one that went out there and worked his ass off. You just sat here and filed your nails. Soon enough, you won't have nails!" I said as I slammed the door to my room and locked it

"Is she okay?" Stacy asked Randy

"She's just probably in a bad mood since I stopped her from all this stuff she wanted to do." He said within my earshot

"I'm not surprised that it took you that long to register that information in your head!" I shouted on my side of the door

"Gabi, listen, I'm sorry, alright?" as Randy said this, my eyes rolled naturally.

"Stacy, I'm gonna hit the sack, if anything goes wrong in here, call me." He said as silence lasted for quite sometime.

They must've been making out.

I just jumped on my bed and cried. There was something in me that clicked on the 'tears' button. I had no idea why I was crying so much…I just know that I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning was a headache so bad, it somehow affected the rest of my body. But one thing I knew was that it was not a stranger to me. Almost all headaches are starting to grow into me.

So, I just forced myself to stand up.

I hastily packed up my belongings and put my bags on the side of the room as I inspected other places to make sure that nothing will be left behind.

I opened my door and saw that Randy was sitting on Stacy's bed. I must admit, he did look good. He was just wearing a simple white body fit shirt and sweat pants that fit him well.

Stacy on the other hand was in a tank and shorts. And to my dismay, I was wearing a "Shady" hooded sweatshirt and loose sweatpants.

Randy and Stacy looked at me once and I just walked out the door and slammed it as hard as I could.

That felt good.

I walked over to room 1933 and knocked on the door.

Assuming the resident of the room was currently drunk, I tried to make sure Val didn't touch me, so I just hastily slipped inside the room and looked for Adam.

I finally found Adam and I slowly shook him. He woke up with a startle.

"Gabi? What are you doing—" I cut him off as I placed my hand on his left eye

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I said as I gently ran my fingers over his eye

Placing his hand on my hand, Adam smiled and thanked me.

I didn't know why he thanked me, but after thanking me, he tucked my hair behind my ear and sat up.

After what seemed like hours of talking, I left the room finding myself in a predicament. To me, it didn't seem like one. If Randy found out, Edge would find himself six feet under.

It was something I didn't think I would want at the moment. But I responded positively on Adam's part due to the fact that I wanted to show Randy that I can do things my way, and he doesn't run my life.

I know, I'm flattered by the fact that Randy would stop at nothing to protect me and Stacy from anything at all; but right now, I don't think that's what I need right now.

I appreciate everything Randy has ever done for me, but sometimes, you just have to do things on your own. He won't always be there, even if he assures me that he will.

There will always be at least one circumstance whereas he won't be there. And I am not in any position to blame him, because I know he has a life of his own.

I just hope it wouldn't take him that long to realize that I have one of my own too.

A/N: I know, very long chapter. It took me three straight hours to finish and I do hope it doesn't turn out to be the opposite of my current expectations of this story. It took me longer than I expected to finish this story because of the new DVD I got that has been playing while I was writing. With the obvious distraction any horror movie can bring to an author working her ass off, "Jeepers Creepers" made me, literally, fall off my computer chair and knock the keyboard and mouse off the desk almost three times. I do hope I can update the next chapter as son as possible. Seeing that I am on Christmas break, and that Christmas is almost over, I am now preparing for a new year where I hopefully promise you all another story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Every review counts and the more reviews, the more inspiration, the more chapters, the faster the updates and the more…well there'll just be more stuff. Enjoy your Christmas break! Happy Holidays, miss-ed606.


	3. Desperate for Independence

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss-ed606

Summary: You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that's as far as it gets. He doesn't know. You don't know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? OrtonYou fic…wond'ring what that means? Pls. Review

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and credit is always given where it is due.

Thanks for the reviews I got for the past chapter…each one counts…quoting P. Diddy, "Review or Die" --- I obviously twisted it…LOL…Well, all your reviews definitely made my day. Thanks! miss-ed606

Note: Dear lord…I am going to piss in my pants…well, I am currently wearing a skirt, but who cares? You get the point. I just woke up and I got this dream where…never mind…this chapter will be entitled "The Dream" because I came up with it due to this dream I had about the story. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter because I stayed up till 5 am trying to figure out a plot for the next chapter… and I must tell you, not meaning to brag and all, but I am quite proud of myself. I should give myself a pat on the back. LOL. I literally stayed up till around 5:23…I remember, because I only closed my eyes at around that time. And my alarm clock is the one with numbers, no hands. I am placing some major heat in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah…there's a song in this chapstick…by the way…fake destinations and fake scheds…I'll be twisting the whole story around…but trust me…it won't hurt anything.

Chapter Three

Gabrielle's POV:

Well, I guess I should consider myself somewhat lucky. During the plane ride to Richmond, Virginia, I got to know Amy more. She was really nice and she wasn't too caught up in the hype like everyone else was. She just wanted to let all her rage out on Trish. I wouldn't argue with her there. I wanted the same.

The Women's title didn't matter much to me at the moment. I just wanted to find myself and the identity I seemed to have lost while I was letting Randy baby me around like I was his little sister. I won't deny it, I did love all the attention. I still remember one time where he cancelled a date with Stacy just to stay by me since I was sick and all. It was really sweet of him to do that for me. But sometimes, people just have to know their limits.

And it seems that Randy hasn't registered that thought in his head yet. And what a pretty head it is.

Right now, Amy and I were sharing earphones on a disk man and were both singing to Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit".

"Turn the lights out!" I sang as Amy did it with me. We wanted to laugh, but we didn't since the best part was just about to come.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello…" Amy and I continued as the notes started to sink…then we shouted out the next words as we unconsciously startled some other wrestlers awake.

With one open ear, I heard Trish babbling her mouth out about how she needed the rest to retain her beautiful face.

"It's not like anyone can see it!" I shouted out as I high fived Amy as we both laughed hysterically.

Fifteen minutes and some seriously bad singing later, Amy and I noticed the seat belt light "ting" on. We put on our seat belts, took some gum and started to chew it. About the gum, they say that when the plane or vehicle ascends or descends from a somewhat heightened or deep place, your ears start to click, and to prevent that from happening, you gotta chew some gum.

To my dismay, I didn't exactly chew gum, I got jellybeans instead. With that, my ears started to click like mad.

"Dammit." I cursed aloud…but it seems that Amy couldn't hear me through the clicking going on.

As we finally got down to the airport, I came out of the plane with both Jericho and Shelton on my sides as they helped me down. Everyone knew how alto phobic I was and how I hated heights, even though I was fond of flying off the top turnbuckle during matches. The only thing you'd ever catch me doing during a flight is listening to music and talking. I'd never stand up on a plane.

As we got down, finally, on the cemented plane grounds, I shook my head and didn't look back at the plane. I thanked Chris and Shelton as they made their way to sign a few autographs for the fans that waited at the foot of the plane. Amy did the same and I decided to do it too.

As we finally got out of the airport, an hour later, Amy, Victoria, Christy, Maria, Candace, Nidia, Stacy and I found a limo waiting for us. As for being the youngest, I ran to the limo and jumped in excitedly.

Stacy, who was the last one to enter, didn't seem to have closed the door.

"Stacy, aren't you gonna close the door?" I asked as I started reading all the wine bottles.

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone." Stacy said as Amy rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"I'll see you guys at the hotel. I'm gonna catch a ride with Stacy and the girls." Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit. And double shit.

Stacy moved down as Christy moved over to sit beside me.

"Hey sweetie." Stacy said as Randy entered the limo and closed the door.

I quickly grabbed a wine bottle and covered my eyes.

"Hey Stace." He said as he kissed her

"Gabi, what's the name of the hotel again?" Stacy asked as I slowly put down the bottle…my cover was blown.

"The New World Virginia Suites." I replied as I looked at anything but Stacy and Randy

Randy's POV:

I wasn't mad, angry or grouchy at all when I saw Gabrielle sitting all the way across the limo. I just somehow felt a huge rock on my shoulder. I felt as if, I had broken a promise, and that I have not done my job as someone for Gabrielle to look up to. I felt troubled.

She never got mad at me before and I was practically crushed when she got mad at me. I didn't know how to make it up to her, but I knew I wanted to.

It's just that something inside of me was even more crushed when the girls started talking about "the latest gossip" everyone was talking about on the plane.

End of POV

Gabrielle's POV:

I was in even bigger shit when Victoria opened her mouth.

"Gabrielle, so tell me, is it true?" Victoria asked as a short silence was broken

"What?" I asked looking at her as I wondered why

"I mean, with you and Edge." Victoria said as I saw Randy mouth to Stacy "did you know?" as Stacy shook her head.

"What about it?" I asked as I crossed my legs

"I mean, hello, Gabi! You were like the only topic on Edge's mind during the plane ride. Even if I covered my ears, the man wouldn't shut up." Victoria said as Nidia nodded in agreement

"You mean Edge actually likes you? How's that possible, he's never liked or been with anyone for three freakin' years." Amy said putting down her earphones to join the conversation

"Amy, I was seated right across Edge and when Victoria plugged her ears, he still didn't shut up." Christy said as she turned from Lita to me.

"You guys are lying. He would never do that." I said as I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself at how impossible that situation would be.

"No. I'm serious, Gabi, the man is nuts…well not really nuts, but kind of acting like a five year-old boy with a new puppy. And trust me, he loves his puppy." Victoria said as Candace and Maria looked at each other in shock.

"You're joking!" Candace and Maria said in chorus

"No offense, but that's kind of a late reaction there." I said to both of them as they smiled madly

"So come on, tell us, what happened? All he mentioned, aside from "she's the sweetest" blah, blah, blah and shit, he said that it was at the hotel. What happened? We'll die if you won't tell us!" Christy said

Before saying another word, I decided to piss Randy off, which was generally my initial plan, so, I made up a few things and twisted a few things, hoping Randy would get the other standpoint. Just for fun.

"Well, all I did was enter his room. After that, a little tête-à-tête and little more tête-à-tête, and I guess my visit kicked off a little better than I expected. Let's just say I got more than I bargained for." I said as I smiled and saw all the girls, even Stacy, giggling madly

I had no idea, what Randy felt now, but I do know, his face already told a lot.

"Randy, are you okay? You look constipated." I said as I smirked

"Oh. I'm---I'm okay. I was just thinking of something." He replied as he stuttered quite a bit

"Were you thinking of how you would beat up Edge again?" I said sarcastically

"First of all, you shouldn't be within a fifty foot radius of him." Randy said

"Listen, didn't I tell you not to interfere with MY life?" I said as I emphasized the word "MY".

"I'm not interfering; I'm just looking out for you." He replied right back

"Yeah, by manipulating me!" I said angrily in a way

"I'm not manipulating you, I'm looking out for you." He said as he tried clarifying it.

At that moment, I am glad to have managed to have ignored that statement. But within two seconds, the words "I'm looking out for you" start to sink into me.

_Gabrielle, once you let him "look out for you" what more of your life is left for you to enjoy? _This was the response of my pessimistic side, telling me to say something, and quick.

I ignored it.

I was under some intense pressure, both emotionally and mentally. This was something I didn't need right now. But one thing came to mind, and trust me, it was a brilliant idea.

If you're all wondering, the last portion of my conversation with Edge consisted with him asking me out to make up for anything he must've done. Well, that's where the problem lies, he didn't do anything. It was all Randy, all the time. I know Edge wouldn't force me to try the cigarette, I forced myself to take it. I remember him trying to warn me not to drink the contents of the bottle I held, but I was too caught up in the moment that I didn't listen. It was partially my fault. As I was about to say no, I remembered Randy. He was practically manipulating me, so I said yes.

I wasn't doing this to make Randy jealous and leave Stacy for lil' old me. I was doing this to prove a point, I was doing this because I want Randy to see the error of his ways. I just hope it works that way. Not otherwise.

I don't want him completely out of my life, I just want him to respect my decisions, hoping that's how our relationship will turn out. As friends, that is. Even though I have been longing for a relationship that will exceed friendship, Stacy's my friend, I want the best for her and she seems happy.

What am I kidding? I can't stand it. I can't stand Randy being with anyone else. Sure, I'll admit it now, but it will never get out. If ever it does, then my life is literally flushed.

There's this burning passion inside of me, and the more I hide it, the fire grows. The more painful it gets to admit to the mirror that I am keeping the truth from myself.

The veiled passion is tolerable for now, but I don't know how much longer this can last. It hurts, but I know it'll all be worth it in the end…I hope.

Alright, tonight, my nerves were acting up on me. I started shaking slightly and my hands went cold. I was pacing back and forth on the living room rug as Amy came out with a towel on her hair and a robe on.

"You seem anxious about something." She said as she opened the closet and scanned her outfits.

"Gabi?" She asked as nothing came out of my mouth. I just paced and paced and paced.

Lita then walked over to me with a brush in her hand and stopped me from pacing.

"What is wrong with you? You've been pacing for an hour." She said as she tried to get me to look at her since my eyes started wandering around the room nervously

"Let's talk about this." She said leading me to the bed.

I sat on the bed as she sat beside me and took the towel off her head and combed her hair.

"What's wrong? You've been pacing around for --- wait, does this have to do with your date with Adam later?" Lita asked me as she stopped combing her hair

"Well, no…I mean, yeah…uh-no---I think so----I dunno---I guess---" I said too quickly that Lita shoved a pillow on my face

"Cool down. Just answer me calmly and tell me why you have been, literally, cutting the rug." Lita said as she placed a hand on my shoulder

"Alright, it is about the date. I'm only used to Adam as a friend and that's as far as it gets, but at the same time Christy called and told me that Stacy and Randy would be going to the same club. Amy!!!" I whined as I fiddled with my fingers

"Firstly, before we skip anything, I need to know what happened between you and Randy." Lita said as she resumed combing her hair

"Well, I think, seriously Randy's been manipulating me. He's been to overprotective and I want to prove to him that I can make decisions on my own and that I do things my way, my time. And he just seems to have not gotten the message yet."

"So, tell me, is that the reason you're going out with Adam? Just so you can make Randy jealous?" She asked

"No, not the jealousy. I'm after trying to prove to Randy that I can do things on my own and that I do what I want, when I want. Get it?" I said

"And make him jealous?" She said

"Yeah." I said, after realizing what she asked me, "Hey!" I said as I crossed my arms

"Face it; I know you've been crushing on Randy for some time now." Lita said as she continued combing her hair

"How did you know?" I asked Lita wondering how in the hell she got that info

"Just think of me as a mind-reader." Lita said raising an eyebrow

I half-smiled and stood up from the bed, "So sorry, this conversation won't be able to last any longer. I have to get ready for the date." I said glumly as I walked over to the bathroom

"Wish you luck!" Lita shouted out

"Thanks, I'll need it." I returned as I closed the bathroom door

I was now dressed in a black transparent turtle neck long-sleeved top and had a black tube inside; along with a black school girl mini skirt and stiletto boots that reach six inches under the knee.

As I came out of the bathroom, Lita looked over and saw me.

Her reaction looked like it read: Are you nuts? But what she said was different

"Gabi, you look gorgeous!" She said as the doorbell rang

"Wish me luck." I said as I inhaled deeply

I opened the door and as Adam looked at me, he just stared.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked thinking that that might have been what he saw

"No. You're gorgeous. I love what you're wearing." He said as he looked me up and down

Silence

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just got a bit carried away." Adam apologized as he motioned for me to exit.

"Amy, I'll see you in a few hours." I called out

"Cool, have fun, Gabi!" She replied

"Bye Amy," Adam greeted as he closed the door for me.

It was pure and absolute silence on our way to the club. The club was named Sinfuego, which means "no fire" in Spanish. It was a semi-formal club and it was a high-end one too.

I have never actually seen Adam in something as formal as this before. He wore Armani and smelled like a male model. I know how a male model smells like, since my cousin is one, and before Stacy really went serious with Randy, she's been chasing my cousin like mad. It's a good thing she never got with him in the first place, coz he's gay.

I have never really been to a real club before. I mean it's my second year in the business and no on allowed me to go to the clubs. Although Jericho did try sneaking me in once, but then he heard it from Randy; luckily, Jericho persuaded Randy to let me in, but once I saw the stripers, Randy got me out of that club before you can say 'strip club'.

I was surprised when we entered without question as we passed a really long line of people. Adam escorted me all the way in until we both got a booth on the top balcony that was overlooking the dance floor.

We ordered some drinks and started talking to each other about what's been going on with the both of us since we haven't seen each other that much in quite a long period of time. Adam, who seemed very open to anything at the moment, asked me something that made me somewhat petrified or motionless for quite a bit.

"I have one question," he started as I took a sip of my drink and nodded, "I wanna know, what is it with you and Randy? I mean the both of you were so close before, I just don't know how you two are all of a sudden, well, not in speaking terms anymore." Adam said as I took some time to think of something to make up, or maybe something that could change the topic.

Before I spoke up, I saw Randy and Stacy walking over to the bar right beside us. With that, I turned to Adam and changed the topic of our conversation.

"Adam, this probably isn't the right time. Maybe we can talk about that in the future. But right now, I feel like dancing." I said as I stood up.

"Hang on, I don't know how to dance." Adam said. Well, for me, that was okay, since I had a plan anyway.

"Don't worry, your dancing skills won't be necessary today." I said as I pulled him gently by the necktie and led him to the dance floor down stairs.

End of Gabrielle's POV

Narrator's POV:

As Gabrielle made her way downstairs, Randy couldn't help but notice the fact that Gabrielle was a good dancer, which would lead to some very disturbing dancing.

With that, Randy told Stacy that they should go down and dance.

"Is this about Gabi?" Stacy asked as she obviously knew that they were there

"I just want to dance. I'm in a good mood today." Randy said faking a smile, which she never even noticed.

"That's the spirit!" Stacy smiled as she dragged Randy into the dance floor.

In the middle of the dance floor, Adam stood there wondering what the hell Gabrielle was up to. As Gabrielle saw Randy, she started dancing.

Randy could not believe what he was seeing. He was seeing the angel in Gabrielle flying away and the she-devil taking over her dance moves. Gabrielle was grinding.

Randy made sure that he was at least within the corner of Gabrielle's eyes, because he had a plan.

End of Narrators POV

Gabrielle's POV

Everything was going great, I was grinding up on Adam and he got in to the music a bit, but he still sucked at dancing and----

Holy Shit. Quadruple shit. Triple shit. Double shit. Shit. (sorry about the cusses)

Randy and Stacy were right there beside me and Adam and they started grinding too! So unoriginal!

But then, I judged too early, Randy and Stacy started making out while dancing!

Oh that bastard!

With that, I took Adam's hands and placed them on my butt. It felt weird, but I knew that it would be worth it sometime.

I saw Randy look over as I started stroking Adam's hair gently.

I cannot believe I was doing this…but you know I was desperate for my independence.

Before I knew it, I felt a hand on my shoulder as it pulled me away from Adam.

Within two seconds, Adam was knocked out and Randy was standing there with his right fist clenched up tightly as several people moved away and watched in shock.

Before Randy could take another step as he neared Adam, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back with the little strength I was able to muster up.

"What did I tell you?" I asked him as he put his fist down

"Gabi, he was clearly going too far." Randy said as he pointed at Adam who was supporting himself with his elbow.

"Randy, that's it. I've had it with you. I didn't want to do this…but you need a taste of your own medicine." I said as my fist came flying to his face

I had no idea what has gotten in me, I felt that it had to be done. Or else I would never have my independence. I just hope he really learned his lesson this time and I just hope that this time, he's got that message registered in his head. It was about time too.

End of Gabrielle's POV

Randy's POV:

I wasn't mad at her for doing that, she was right. I deserved that.

As I ignored the blood that started as my lip busted. Stacy helped me up and we both walked out of the club five minutes after Adam and Gabrielle's departure from the club.

As we got back to the hotel, it was just in time when I saw Gabrielle and Adam standing outside Gabrielle's hotel room.

She saw me and turned away.

She was still on it. And I didn't believe what I saw. My eyes were clearly deceiving me. But then, Stacy has just told me that it hasn't.

End of Randy's POV

Gabrielle's POV:

As I saw Randy, I quickly turned away.

I continued talking to Adam about what a great time I had tonight and that I was going to make up for another damage Randy has caused.

As Stacy entered her room, Randy stood outside watching me and Adam.

With that, I pulled Adam in for a long deep kiss.

That was my "make Randy jealous" nerves talking.

After that, I hugged Adam and told him to come in the room. I wasn't going to do anything, I was just going to put some ice on Adam's busted lip.

Although, I tried to make it seem to Randy that something else was going to happen.

With that, I left Randy on his own in the hallway.

I have no idea what happened to him, but I did know that tomorrow was going to be a very, very tough day.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Hey! "Love On A Wall" will be updated shortly! Yey! Oh yeah. For those who have not read it yet, please check it out. If ya'll have a hard time finding it, click on my username when you can and look for that story under my bio! Please read it! More reviews, more suspense! Yay! Miss-ed606


	4. A Plan worth Executing

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss-ed606

Summary: You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that's as far as it gets. He doesn't know. You don't know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? OrtonYou fic…wond'ring what that means? Pls. Review

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and credit is always given where it is due.

Thanks for the reviews I got for the past chapter…each one counts…quoting P. Diddy, "Review or Die" --- I obviously twisted it…LOL…Well, all your reviews definitely made my day. Thanks! miss-ed606

Note: I guess the last chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to be…I forgot to put the song. Well, there is some good news; I'm only working on my spelling and grammar on the 12th chapter of LOVE ON A WALL. I have also forgotten a few things and I blame my short-term memory loss for that. I have forgotten to update my other stories…such as DR. OF THUGANOMICS, SO CALLED CHAOS, FALLING AND FALLING IN LOVE, PIPE DREAM, NUCKING FUTS, HOW TO LOSE CHRIS JERICHO IN 10 DAYS AND LOVE ON A WALL (WHICH I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RIGHT NOW). I WILL UPDATE THEM ALL, I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO WORK ON IT. I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER FIC FOR THE NEW YEAR CALLED "MISFITS, MAYHEM AND MADNESS". Unfortunately, I have to really cram all this work all at once since my school starts on January 3…how sad. And I will be having my graduation practices already…dun, dun, dun, duh. I will be entering my freshman year and I will be so excited since the load will not be as much as this year is. Well, anyway, I think this will be my favorite chapter. I hope it'll be yours too. Enjoy! Miss-ed606…flames are welcome…just break it to me slowly. I am very brittle…emotionally…LOL!

Chapter Four: A Plan worth Executing

This was a brilliant idea…

Plan A: Condom Chaos

I knew Randy and Stacy had a date tonight, so I waited in the corner with my wallet and cell phone and "something extra". I peeped in the corner and I saw Randy and Stacy exiting their room. I came into view and walked right passed them making sure I hit Randy on the way and making sure that I dropped my things.

Randy and Stacy stopped as Randy bent down to help me pick up my stuff, only without much conversation…until now.

"Gabi, what's this?" He said holding up a small foil patch.

"Oh that? Nothing much." I said shrugging as we both stood up

"A condom?" Randy asked holding it up as he almost turned red with anger

"Yeah, so?" I asked as I took it from him

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked me as he crossed his arms

"Adam's place." I replied

"So tell me again why you need a condom…" he demanded as I placed it in my pocket

"Just incase." I replied as I walked off

"Oh yeah, have a nice time on your date!" I called out as they disappeared into the elevator.

Plan A executed perfectly…now time for Plan B

Plan B: Blouse Brawl

This one was easy. It wasn't even done intentionally. It just went really, really well.

That night I told Randy about the condom, I really did go to Adam's place…only because we were going to watch a DVD. No alcohol this time, it was just root beer and chocolate. I got high and started giggling uncontrollably in the middle of the movie. Adam just started laughing at me and soon, I started jumping up and down the couch. He tried to get me down, but there is one rule…you can never calm down a high teenager.

I got tired and eventually fell asleep in Adam arms on the couch. Nothing happened, my clothes were still on…besides, hello…I'm nineteen, I wouldn't seriously do that with someone I only got with a few days ago…but remember, I only got with Adam because I wanted to execute my plans of gaining my independence back.

But I had to admit, the man did have a strong appeal. But when he went a-wol with that "I was destined to be world champion" crap, I kind of wanted to lay off. Now, that was his on-screen character, backstage, he's finally got to his senses. I guess you can say that the man's alright.

Well, back to the plan.

This one was an exciting one. I would love to see the reaction on Randy's face for this one.

I woke up and at the same time, woke up Adam as I sat upright. I started rubbing my arms because of the cold in the room and with that, Adam took off his leather jacket and lent it to me. I thanked him, wore it out and would give it back to him tomorrow. I threw the condom on the way out since I wouldn't need it anymore.

This is the best part.

I started down the hallway so I could get down for breakfast. Then I saw Randy walking in a white body fit muscle shirt and jogging pants. He saw me and immediately pulled me into the corner.

"Ouch!" I said aloud as he placed his hand on my mouth

I stuck my tongue out as he pulled his hand out and wiped it on the side of his pants

"Wha wa at or?" I asked with my tongue still out

"Put your tongue back in, Gabi." He said

"Ut or hand is so sour!" I whined with my tongue still out

"Whatever. Tell me, what did you do in there and---why are you wearing Adam's jacket?" He asked as he held the fabric

I put my tongue back in and started, "I stayed there, got high and woke up in Adam's arms." Well, that was the truth…but judging from Randy's facial expression, he took it the wrong way.

Which was obviously okay with me since this was better than planned.

"You what?" He said in shock

"I spent the night, okay?" I said

"So you mean to tell me that you slept there? And is it beside Adam or in Adam's arms?" He asked me suspiciously

"What is this, twenty questions?" I asked as I tried to leave, but he didn't let me

"Answer me." He demanded

"Randy, listen, I went over, I got high and I woke up in Adam's arms. That's it." I said

"What happened to the condom?" He asked me

"I threw it." I said

STOP!

Hang on, so this won't be anymore confusing, I threw the condom since I didn't need it anymore. Meaning to say, I didn't need to use it for another prank anymore. I didn't even open it. So, press play and see what'll happen next…-Gabrielle

PLAY

With that, he gave a look that said, "I need more info." So I did, I gave more info.

"I obviously won't be using it again." Then I decided to add something. "It would be really unhygienic to use the same condom again." I said as I laughed inside.

I was a genius.

"Now if you please, I suggest you let me go, both literally and figuratively. Seriously Randy, both our own identities are at stake whenever you get too overprotective. Remember, I'm old enough to take care of myself. You know, you may have a million dollar body, but you also have a ten cent brain." I said quoting Triple H, which definitely got him to turn red with anger. But he never blew up at me, even if I put a gun against his head.

I left him there in the corner and didn't bother to say anything else. I looked at him over my shoulder and hugged myself in Adam's jacket and entered my room as Lita loudly screamed, "Gabi! You so hit it off! You're wearing his jacket!" She screamed in excitement as the other diva's in the room also giggled uncontrollably. I smirked at Randy and slammed the door shut. Leaving him alone to brood over the situation more deeply.

This time, I was serious about my independence and I was going to get it no matter what the cost. Even if I had to go to the extreme, which meant something much more dire and demonic…evil chuckle

A/N: I hope this chapter was able to tingle your taste buds today…Well, I have to go…it's new years day! Oh yeah…I have a xanga: - please sign the guestbook and get a xanga too so you can subscribe to my xanga. It's an online journal for those who don't know. And you have to look at ALL my entries…one has RANDY ORTON WORKING OUT!!!!! Anyway, see ya'll soon! Sign the chatterbox! Miss-ed606

YM: evildiva606 (please say who you are if you'll invite me…I'll be glad to see someone from on my buddy list…it's getting boring over there…we can talk wrestling…LOL…maybe you guys might be able to get the next chapter out of me…laughs)


	5. Always

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss-ed606

Summary: You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that's as far as it gets. He doesn't know. You don't know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? OrtonYou fic…wond'ring what that means? Pls. Review

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and credit is always given where it is due.

Chapter Five:

Always

Bon Jovi

This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - always

"Stacy, would you please stop playing that song?" Randy asked irritably as he placed his head in his hands. Stacy looked back at him. "What's wrong with this song?" she asked lowering the volume. "It's just too depressing." Randy replied walking over to Stacy and turning the CD player off completely.

"But I love this song." Stacy pouted as Randy rolled his eyes, "Stace, you can play another song, just not this…" before saying his reason, he thought silently to himself, _because Gabi's coming to mind. _"Randy? Are you okay?" Stacy asked as she placed her arms around him and planted a light one on his lips.

"Well, I'll go get room service; I'm getting hungry, want anything?" Stacy asked as she turned to the door leading to the living room. "No. I'm okay." Randy said as he took a seat on the bed.

Gabi's POV:

Well, right now, I have no idea what Randy and Stacy are up to, but I've got another plan…and I'm planning on going even deeper.

I walked over to Adam's room and knocked on his door. He opened the door…I can tell I woke him up since he wasn't wearing anything but his track pants. I slapped my hands over my eyes and started laughing as I felt him smile. "Gabi, I come out into the ring like this all the time." He laughed slightly as he led me in. I removed my hands from my eyes and looked at him. "Oops, slipped my mind." I walked over and took a seat on the couch as he took a seat next to me.

"You coming with me to the gym today?" I asked him as he nodded and leaned back, "I kind of have to work off this muscle pain I've got." He said as he scrunched his nose up, and forced a smile. "Where is it?" I asked Adam as he moved forward and placed his hand on his lower back.

"Stand up;" I told him, "What are you planning on doing?" Adam asked me as he stood up. "Bend over," I said, "What?" He asked as I roughly pushed him down as I heard him recoil. "Now, try to get your head to touch your knees. Adam, I'll need your cooperation, do it!" I said as I started pushing his head. "Not so rough, Gabi!" he said as I pushed even harder.

"Now, just keep on doing that." I said as I moved behind him, "What are you do-ah!" he flinched as I started pressing the lower of his back to remove the tension. Adam wasn't very cooperative, but I forced him to be, which means that he really doesn't have a choice.

Randy's POV:

Gabi definitely called war, and all I wanted was a truce, because sooner or later, she'll have to come running to me. I mean, you know…because of Adam…but I'll spare her the "I told ya so…" session.

I told Stacy that I'd take a walk for a while just to clear my head. But as I walked down the hall, I saw a light coming from one room. As I got closer, I heard some guy moaning. It sounded like moaning, but it sounded more like a relief cry or something. I dunno…

Anyway, I decided to walk in to see, you know, fill my curiosity…but then, I wish I didn't in the first place.

Gabi's POV:

As Adam continued whining his ass off, I heard the door slowly creek open and looked to see who it was. With pure anger filling his face, he stood there shocked.

Oh, I had a plan. Since I didn't make eye contact with Randy, I decided to act as if he wasn't there.

"Adam, I'm done. You alright?" I asked him as I helped him up.

"Well, I feel a lot better, but you were a bit rough." He laughed as I did too.

"Oh, can you do me too? I'm kind of stiff in the front torso." I said pointing to my lower abdomen.

"Can you do a bridge?" He asked me as I nodded. But since I was 'in pain' he placed his arm on my back to guide me down.

I glanced quickly at Randy before bending back. Now, for your information, my top said "That's hawt!" and knowing Adam, he was clearly fond of all my labeled tops and liked reading them…I thank Adam's obliviousness…

As bent down, he read my shirt and imitated Paris Hilton without the drunken voice. "That's hot." He smiled as I started laughing and lost control. He caught me and pulled me up as I came to a close with his face.

My hands were the only ones keeping our faces slightly apart when he, not me, leaned in for a kiss. I would've naturally and gently pushed away and said it was a bit too early, but then, I went with it, placed my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair as he caressed the lower of my back.

Randy couldn't do anything about it. If he did, he would really get it from me. And I mean it; he walked out of the room angrily and slammed the door. Adam and I didn't budge. Then we finally parted. I slowly took in breaths as he looked at me apologetically. "Adam, it's okay. It's not too straight forward." I said as I blushed.

Tell me, why was I blushing with Adam?

This was weird.

You know, there's thing tingly sensation I get when I'm with Adam, I dunno what it might be, but my heart pounded terribly fast. I thought I was going to have a cardiac arrest.

Sure, I hated "Edge" and wanted to practically beat the living hell out of him, but I have to say that the man behind Edge didn't care squat for the title, Adam, surprisingly, was quite displeased with his character and is finding some way to get face again. He's getting kind of sick of the heel thing going on. So am I.

Ok, so I guess that kiss was a little too straight forward, I hate to admit it, but it was a bit, what was that word?... agreeable… if you get what I mean.

Ok, change of topic, I talked to Eric Bischoff a few days ago…here's the result:

MONDAY NIGHT RAW:

(Before this, the storyline was Gabi getting mad at Randy for screwing her chance at the Women's title since he went out to "save" her when Trish knocked the lights out on Gabi. From then on, she was still mad at him. Both in reality and on screen.)

Stacy: Hey Gabi, you ready for your match tonight?

Gabi: Yup, all pumped up. I can see my name on that belt…

Stacy: You deserve it, Gabi, I mean, you worked so hard, and this is your time.

Gabi: Thanks Stace, I just hope I don't-

Randy: (enters room) am I interrupting something?

Gabi: Well-

Stacy: No, it's okay…come in

Gabi: (rolls eyes)

Randy: Hey Gabi, are you ready for-

Gabi: You better not come out again, Orton. Because if you do, you'll definitely regret it, and I swear over my dead body, that you will get what's coming to you. And remember, when I say something, I mean it, so back off.

Then I stomp angrily out of the room and slam the door as the camera follows me and I bump into none other than…Batista?

Did I mention that the mere sight of this man would freak me out, he is wayyy taller than he is on television, the man's really ripped…

Gabi: Excuse me, can I please pass? I have a match to attend to.

Dave: I'm sorry if I'm delaying you, but can I talk to you for a moment, it's kind of urgent

Gabi: Go ahead, Dave, what's wrong?

Dave: It's about your match tonight

Gabi: what about it?

Dave: It isn't a Women's championship match anymore

Gabi: Why not? What happened!

Dave: Calm down, Bischoff got me here to tell you that you'll be teaming up with me against Stacy and that punk Orton, you up for it?

Gabi: (I pondered for a while)

Then I smirked

Gabi: Only If I get to get a kick at the family jewels.

Dave: Sure, I'll even hold him up for you. (he smiled)

Gabi: Aight, let's go talk strategy.

As the cameras went off, Dave and I started laughing

"Why are we laughing?" Dave asked me as I tried to hold back some extra giggles

"You're joking, right? I mean, I have been nagging Eric for a championships match for three months, he can't just place me in some match." Then Dave stopped laughing and so did I

"Actually, I'm dead serious. Eric just talked to me and he told me that Trish couldn't fight due to Kane's chokeslam." Then I put on a serious look

"WHAT?" I whined as Dave tried to avoid me shooting up to the ceiling with all the fire I had in me right now

Then I got dizzy…Dave caught me and then the next thing I knew was that I was behind the curtains to the ramp, "Am I dead yet?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Well, you'll be going out after me, it's like this grand entrance thing going on…you get what I mean?" I nodded as I watched him bounce on his toes

"You ready, Gabi?" He asked me as I nodded one last time before his music blasted through the arena

"Ok, it's show time." I told myself as the stage crew gave me the go, all the lights went out and I ran out to the top of the ramp. Then a gun shot was heard as sparks flew above the ramp, I raised my right arm and ran down the ramp, stopped in front of the ring, I climbed up the apron and jumped over the top rope. I looked around before the match started and ran over the strategy one last time with Dave before Stacy kicked me in the head and the bell rang.

I looked up in utter shock. So, she wants to make an enemy out of me? Well, princess, whatever you want…

I stood up and tripped her as she charged in my direction. She stood up and tried to punch me as I blocked it and worked a DDT on her. After that, I realized that my left arm clicked and something pierced into my skin. I held that spot and curled up in pain as it gave Stacy a chance to get up and place me in a corner so she can strangle me to death with her stems. I countered her and kicked her in her knee joints, which made her lose her balance. I grabbed her neck from behind and fell onto the mat bringing her head to collide with the mat.

I stood up and got ready to gore Stacy. Then Randy tapped me in the back and asked me something, "What the hell are you doing to Stacy?" he asked me as I smirked at him. "It's called wrestling, Orton, in case you haven't noticed." I answered as I got what was coming to me when Stacy kicked me in the head and tapped Randy in. I sat there in the middle of the ring holding the back of my neck.

Batista was going frantic, he stretched out as far as he could so I could tap him, but I didn't want to. I stood up and looked at Randy in the eye. "You've been a complete jerk, Orton, and it's about time you got what was coming to you. It's about time that you tasted your own medicine." I smirked as I tapped Dave in.

He made the pin and Dave's music blasted throughout the arena. I gave him a huge brotherly (Quote brotherly) hug and he placed me on his shoulders. As we went into commercial, Dave and I walked backstage talking about our victory.

"Did you see what I did to Stacy?" I asked him in complete shock of myself.

"I know, that was a great move." He complimented as I grinned like a complete idiot

"Thanks, you did a great job too. I'm not surprised though." I said as we both laughed

Then Adam came around the corner and hugged me, "Gabi that was great! Congratulations!" he smiled as he carried me

"Thanks!" I laughed as he put me down.

Dave, on the other hand, was silent.

And I hated seeing people being left out

"I wouldn't have done it without Dave." I smiled as he smiled at me too

"Thanks, Gabi." Dave said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well, I gotta go, Triple H has got a match later. Bye." He said as he waved at me and left

"So, are you going to celebrate your victory?" Adam asked as his eyes twinkled

"Well, sure, why not? My place tonight. Don't invite too many people." I smiled as I walked off

Well, the after party didn't exactly go as planned, we weren't able to have it in my place since Lita had Matt over (yup, he came back) so ya'll know what happened in there. But we decided to celebrate it in a club. It wasn't much, nothing that eventful happened, except the fact that Benoit was drunk enough to tell Lillian he liked her. Then he came back to reality and might not be on Raw next week. LOL, well, that's what he said, but it isn't that bad since he's still a bit sane.

Ok, so I guess tonight wasn't exactly how I planned it to be, I didn't get my title shot and I didn't have that after party, but hey, at least I have something over Randy.

Wait till we get to Saturday, you'll surely freak.

Next Chapter title: 7 minutes in heaven

(curious yet?)

End of chapter five

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss-ed606

Summary: You like him, maybe even love him; he likes you…but that's as far as it gets. He doesn't know. You don't know. With the two is a burning passion that never goes out; but what happens when it actually does? OrtonYou fic…wond'ring what that means? Pls. Review

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners and credit is always given where it is due.

Note: Aight, so I had to answer a few reviews before I started writing the sixth chapstick. I can't help it, it's called "building the suspense". LOL

tagabukiddestinysangel: I'll take ur advice on the 1 speaker per line thing. Thanks for the rev!

huntersgurl: aight, now, Adam really is into Gabi, but remember, he has no idea about the whole revenge thing Gabi has going on. Keep that in mind, and thanks again for the review Ü

litachk9: hey! Well, thanks for the review. I have no idea why you didn't get your alert, but never mind, at least you found it, LOL. Thanks!

randy-john-lover: quote: wait why doesn't Randy just break up with Stacy and go with Gabi? Answer: First off, Randy can't admit to himself that he has feelings for Gabi. He doesn't have a single clue. (Man, he can be the hottest guy on earth, but he ain't the smartest, that's for sure. Lmao) Gabi doesn't even have too much feelings since the only thing repeating in her head is "Get my independence back", so she forgets about her schoolgirl crush on Mr. Randall. Lol

Latisha C: Thanks for another great review!

Aph-Roh: Thanks for the great review! "That's hawt" lol

Well, that's it for now, and again, thank you for all the reviews and the support, same goes for the reviews I got in Love On A Wall! It reached a 100! Yay! Well, enough dilly dally, here's chapter six.

Btw: I might be on another hiatus next week, or later, it's my finals and my seventh year will be over! After that, I'm a freshman! Kudos to me, if ever, Lmao!

My xanga: http: Chapter content may go R or R13 so don't kill me coz I warned you. -D

Chapter Six: Seven Minutes in Heaven

Ok. The worst just happened.

Several of us are locked inside a hotel room and trust me, it isn't a pretty sight.

The ones who got locked inside were:

Batista – Chris Jericho – Edge – Eugene – Lilian Garcia – Lita – Matt Hardy – Randy Orton – Stacy Keibler – Trish Stratus and Yours Truly

Okay, so I bet you're wondering what significance this information might hold, but trust me, it's really, really, significant. LOL. Because what happened next, was something that practically traumatized the living hell out of Mr. Randall Orton. And I love every minute of his being disturbed, because it was torture for him and pleasure for me.

As we pushed the furniture aside so we can all sit in a circle, I decided to lie on my back with my head in the circle. "So, what do you guys want to do? I mean, we ARE stuck here." I emphasized as Batista crawled to hover his head over mine

"Sweetie, sit up, you're straining your eyes." He smiled as I sat up like Kane (hearing him say sweetie made him sound like some big softie, which was cool with me, so no arguments there)

"Freaky," Eugene mentioned as he held his Eugene plush toy

"So, someone, answer me." I said dismissing Eugene's comment, "Hello!" I said as I waved my hands frantically for an answer

"Gabi, honey, we're locked in here, what do you want us to do?" Chris asked me as I looked up to the ceiling and pondered

"What about truth or dare? That seems like fun. Or spin the bottle, or just talk endlessly, until we get some grey hair." I rolled my eyes at the thought of my latter suggestion

"Who wants truth or dare?" Eugene asked as we both raised our hands at the same time. Then Chris followed, then Batista, then Stacy, then Amy, then Matt, then Adam, then Lilian

"Majority wins!" Eugene and I shouted making Randy jump

"Ok, I'll go first since I chose the game. Uhm… Lilian, truth or dare?" I asked her as she looked somewhat surprised that she was chosen

"I guess I'll go with truth." She said as an evil grin spread across my face

"Do you have any feelings whatsoever for Chris Benoit? I mean, more than friendly feelings." I said as everyone leaned in to listen

"This better not leave the room," she blushed, "Yeah, kind of."

That's when I high-fived Adam and started laughing, "Wonder what would've happened if Lilian was drunk too!" Adam said as we both started laughing hysterically

"Ok, Lilian, it's your turn." I said, which wasn't a good idea, because she picked Adam.

"Adam, truth or dare?" she asked him

"Dare." He replied smiling

"Alright, seven minutes in heaven, with Gabi." Lilian said

"What! You can't do that!" Randy shouted as I smirked at him

"Only if it's okay with Gabi." Lilian said as she ignored Randy's comment

"Sure. It'll be fun." I smiled as I stood up and took Adam's hand, "Let's go," I said as we both walked to the coat closet

Randy was about to protest, but it was too late when Adam and I entered the closet

Gabi: Ok, let's get this on. (I smirked) – (I said this loud enough for everyone to hear)

Then I placed my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Let's plant this one," then I felt him nod as he gave me the signal to start

Then I started moaning as he stood there and tried to hold back his laughter, then he started moving around to make some noise, and then I made more noise and he also made more noise and then I placed my hand over my mouth and started moaning to make it sound like we were lip locked, and then I started undoing his blouse and messing his hair, telling him to come out looking as if he had a "good time" and then I did the same with my button down hot pink polo and my black plaid/pleated skirt. Then he messed up my hair and I smudged my lip gloss.

"How about me?" He asked me as he pointed to his lips referring to the lip gloss evidence

"Oh yeah." I said, since I probably ran out of anymore lip gloss on my lips, the easiest way was to actually do it. So I just kissed him and got it over with, I mean, it's not like I haven't kissed him before. Then I broke the kiss and left him speechless, I liked that in a guy,

"Mess up your pants," I whispered as he did, I finally stopped laughing and moving as he did the same, and that's when we came out of the closet, "fixing" our clothes, "May I go to the bathroom first? I have to fix up. Apparently, the space was too small." I stated as I entered the bathroom.

Adam smirked and sat down. As I exited the bathroom, I walked back to my place to see the Legend Killers face turning into a shocking shade of red.

"What's wrong with you?" Dave asked Randy, who didn't reply obviously still in a state of shock

"Adam, it's your turn." Lilian said as she broke the awkward silence in the room

"Oh, ok. Uh, Stacy." Adam smirked as he looked at me, "Truth or dare?" he asked her as she pondered for a while

"Truth" she answered as Adam took two seconds to think up a question

"Ok. I got one. What age did you lose your virginity and with who?" Adam asked as Randy turned to Stacy with suspicious eyes

"Uh, let's see…Well, I was sixteen when I lost my virginity," then Randy decided to interrupt Stacy's flashbacks

"What? I didn't even know you when you were sixteen!" Randy said obviously shocked, the seven minutes in heaven must've gone to his head and it must've affected him more than I reckoned…GREAT!

"Randy, you weren't my first." Stacy stated, "Now, as I said, I was sixteen. And then it was right after prom night, or was that my sweet sixteen? Anyway, then I slept with Rob."

"Him? You're cousin? Are you nuts?" Randy protested as everyone shushed him

"He was my second cousin. The only ones I can't actually do it with are my first and third cousins. It's the second and fourth and so on that I can actually get into a sexual rela-"

"I'm not hearing this." Randy said as he plugged his ears with two throw pillows, one that Amy hugged and the other was on the floor

"Stacy, your turn, before the poor boy gets sent into the ICU or maybe Bellevue, the hospital for demented people," I said as I told Stacy to go on

"Look who's talking…" Trish said as I rolled my eyes at her, fighting with her was a waste of my time, unless it was for the title, then yeah, I'd fight her

"Ok…Chris…Truth or Dare?" Stacy asked him as he looked at her

"Uh…Dare." He replied

"Ok, give one of the diva's, except me, a lap dance." Stacy said

"Ok." Chris said as he walked over to Trish and slapped her

"Lap dance, you ass crack! Not SLAP DANCE!" I shouted as Amy held back her laughter, but her laughter disappeared as Chris chose her

"Chris, go back, Chris! Chris!" Amy shouted as Chris got closer

"I was just kidding. I mean, in front of your boyfriend too! I'm not that stupid." Chris said as he stood up to look around and pick someone, he looked at Adam and Adam nodded, I wonder why…

"Chris! Don't you dare! Ah!" Then I started giggling when Chris got on my lap, "Get out!" I laughed as he continued to dance on my lap, "Adam, I'm gonna kill you!" and then finally, he got off and sat back down as he high-fived Adam who was now smirking like an idiot

"Ok, my turn. Trish, truth of dare?" Chris didn't even think before he said this, he just blurted out her name

"Dare" she stated blankly as she filed her nails

"Ok. Kiss every guy in this circle, except for me, and let them rate you from one to ten. Start with Adam." Chris said

I personally didn't have a problem with that, but somehow, something was stirring inside me, which made me say, "Alright, time's up, slut, next guy." I said as pulled Adam away…seriously, I never acted that way before, and Randy was acting as surprised as I was, but I didn't show it.

Then Trish crawled over to Matt and kissed him longer than she did to Adam. Then Amy gave Matt a death glare. As soon as she finished ever guy, she sat back down and waited for her score.

4 from Adam, 0 from Matt (Amy said so), 5 from Eugene, 5 from Randy, and 4 from Batista.

"WHAT? This is an outrage! Hmph!" She whined as she crossed her arms

"Ok, it's my turn." Trish said after a while, "Gabi." She really wanted to get back at me didn't she?

"Truth." I said not giving her a chance to give me the options

"Ok, among all the guys in the room, from six as the lowest, who is the best in bed, even if you haven't been in bed with them yet? Oh, and you also have to answer the same thing Stacy answered a while ago."

"Hm…6 for Eugene, I'm sorry Eugene…"

"It's okay." He smiled

"Ok, uhm, 5 for Matt…Well, I said that out of love, I see you more like a brother." I said as he nodded

"Uhm," I continued, "4 for Randy, 3 for Batista, since you have two kids already, but you're still tasty." I smiled as we both laughed, "Uhm, 2 for Chris, even thought I have never been in bed with you before, I still think you'd make great company." I smiled as he kissed my hand politely, that was sweet

"And 1 for Adam." I smiled as I looked at Adam

"Why does Adam get one, I mean, he never went to bed with you did he?" Stacy asked, obviously in behalf of Randy

"Actually, I have." I said as I pinched Adam's arm secretly, which made him nod and kiss me on the cheek. Then we started laughing as people thought of it as the kind of laughter you make when you remember something good, not the evil kind which we were actually doing now

"Gabi, you still didn't answer the last question." Trish stated

"Oh. That. Ok, when was my world premiere?" I thought out loud as Amy started laughing at the words "world premiere" along with Lilian

"Well, Adam shooed her away this year." I said like a kid as Eugene started turning red

Now, Randy was definitely outraged. I know this was TRUTH but I lied, and so what? Honestly, it was all for a good cause.

Next Chapter title: Payback is a bitch.

Note: Ok, I am writing a new story and I need votes for the main character: Randy Orton Edge Chris Jericho John Cena Batista : Can't say what the story's about, but just vote. Vote in your review, you don't exactly have to compliment the story of give comments, you can even plainly send in the name of your chosen superstar. I'll see you around. Oh, and yeah, on March 9, I have nothing to worry about, or in this case, you have nothing to worry about since you will be filled with new stories and updates, that's my last day of Academic classes. So, enjoy! Can't wait for March 9! Yay!

Please Review and Vote!

Note: In my next story, I'll be needing a few more OC's, like around five, so if you want to be included, tell me:

What name you'd like (including the surname)

b) Your fave superstar, the one you'd like to be paired with. But if (ex) John Cena won, he'll be paired with the main character, so don't feel bad.

Your age and sex.

Place them in your reviews or Yahoo! Messenger me: evildiva606

Xanga: http: 


	7. Confusion and Guitars

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss Ed

Chapter Seven: Confusion and Guitars (LOOONG CHAPTER…TO KEEP YA UP Ü)

"Randy, sweetie, what do you think of this dress?" Stacy asked modeling a light pink strapless dress that fell right above her knees

Randy, who wasn't paying attention all this time (4 hours of Stacy modeling different colors of the same dress), nodded absently at her question

"Actually, I think I'll try the orange one instead." Stacy said walking back to the bathroom, giving Randy time to think to himself

At the moment, he felt very confused. He didn't know why. But something was bothering him.

The image of Gabi and Adam angered him. He felt the heat he usually got when he was mad at someone and the fact that he was really peeved. It's 3:00 pm and this morning, he woke up from an odd dream. A dream he didn't understand because he only saw Gabi as a sister.

Maybe letting go of her was a stupid thing to do. Maybe he just got so used to being around her all the time, that he still didn't get used to the fact that she's out there having her own life. That she's enjoying life…without him.

He wanted to be a part of her life, and he was, but that only lasted a while. He got too attached to her, that it would tear him apart when they went their separate ways.

Knowing that she's enjoying life even more than she did with him just angered him more. She was a part of him and he wanted to be a part of her, but now, she hates him, she discarded him and merely sees him as a person she works with in the business. But that's it.

"What about this?" Stacy said turning around and grinning widely

"You know what Stacy; you're not a kid anymore. Decide for yourself. If you go out of this door without a coordinated outfit, you won't die so deal with it." He said peeved as he walked out of the suite and stormed down the hall, running into Chris Jericho

"Hey Orton, you aight?" Jericho asked as he walked with Randy to the café

"Do I look like I am?" Randy asked as he placed his hands in his pockets

"Actually, you look like you're" All Randy had to do was glare at Chris to make him stop, "Never mind." Chris then decided to change the topic, "Anyway, is there anything I could do?"

"Not at the moment. I am just so confused right now. I mean, what does Gabi see in Adam?" Randy complained

"You're jealous of them, aren't you?" Chris said grinning widely

"No! I'm not jealous. It's just that—I mean—they're not much of a couple—and they—she's too young—and she—"

Silence

Randy looked down at his designer shoes and sighed deeply, "You're right. I most probably am."

"Most probably what?" Chris said placing his hand behind his ear as if he can't hear him

"Jealous," Randy whispered

"What was that?" Chris asked

"Jealous," Randy said slightly louder

"I can't hear you."

"Jealous! Alright? I'm jealous of Gabi and Adam." He concluded as Jericho gave a triumphant grin

"So what are you SPECIFICALLY jealous about? And don't make –she's too young to be with him, she's too this and that- as your excuses. Tell me what you really feel, Orton. I mean, you are definitely a talented athlete, not like me of course, but you sure are stupid sometimes." Chris said as Randy ignored the side comments

"I dunno, it's just that I get this mixed feeling of anger and frustration at the same time when I see them together." Randy said as he kicked the rug

"Frustration?" Chris thought out loud as he pondered for a moment, then came up with a conclusion, "You love Gabi, don't you?" Chris asked

Randy looked up at him, "As a sister", he said

"Doesn't seem like it, Orton. You love her. I just know it. You've been bitten by the bug." Chris said as Randy looked back down, "You know Orton; you're just like everyone else. You don't realize the value of something or someone until it's gone. But you're lucky."

"Why is that?" Randy asked looking back up

"It's not too late." Jericho said as it was his turn to look down

"How would you know if it isn't too late?" Randy asked as Jericho decided to look back up

"Orton, you didn't completely loser her yet. She's still there, within your grasp. You can still catch her. I know I was too late. I mean, she was this close, and then I let her go to that idiotic ass clown, Hunter. Now it's too late. Instead of being the father of her kids, I'm now the uncle. So, take some advice from me, Orton, you're not too late, go after her, before it actually is." Chris said as he started to walk away, but Randy grabbed his wrist

"Wait, can you play the guitar?" Randy asked as Chris gave a puzzled look

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked puzzled

"Can you teach me how?" Randy asked

"I guess so, but what for?" Chris asked as Randy started explaining

"Are you nuts! You're going to ruin the storyline! You'll probably get fired!" Chris said as his eyes grew by the moment

"Yes, I am nuts, but you have to bear with me. It really means a lot to me. And it's worth getting fired over, if it works." Randy said

"But if it doesn't?" Chris asked worriedly

"Only fate can tell." Randy said

"But fate's a BITCH!" Chris practically shouted

"I only have one shot, Jericho. Are you in or are you out?" Randy asked

"Fine, I'm in. But if Eric asks you who put you up to this, you better blame your stupidity. And forget I was ever here." Chris said as Randy gave him a huge man hug and hit him on the arm

"When can you start?" Randy asked

"How's tomorrow?" Jericho asked as Randy nodded happily and stormed off

"Thanks Jericho!" He shouted back as he disappeared into the elevator

Jericho shook his head, "Poor kid, his heart won him over, now he might very well lose his job." Jericho said as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked away

Randy on the other hand, was rushing the elevator to go faster. As soon as he reached the lobby, he ran for the parking lot outside and took his rental for a spin

"Where the hell is that music shop?" Randy complained as he drove round and round the city "My goodness…" Randy said as he hit the wheel and saw the traffic in front of him, "Dammit," he cursed under his breath as a van full of girls stopped by him, he looked to his left and saw them screaming, but didn't hear them due to the closed window. He made a gesture that looked like he was opening a pretend window as the girls put their windows down.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S RANDY ORTON!" the girls screamed loudly as some other teenagers on the street ran to Randy's car and ambushed him

_Dammit! I shouldn't have rented a convertible…aw shit... _Randy cursed in his head as he signed whatever it is these kids wanted him to sign…HE EVEN HAD TO KISS A FREAKIN' BABY…WAIT…actually, he also had to kiss the mom…ew…

He bid them all a goodbye as he back up his car and drove off to the other street, this time, wearing his shades and a baseball cap, he had in his compartment, and you'll never really know when you'll need it.

As soon as that, he got to the music shop on time and purchased the guitar, placed it in his trunk and got stuck in traffic, again…

This time, he was beside a very familiar white convertible. He listened to the music on the radio and it sounded too familiar. He heard another familiar thing…it was the voice singing along with "True" by Ryan Cabrera…it was played two times and then played again, and only one person memorizes each key, each note and each guitar chord for this song.

He looked to his left and saw Gabrielle singing to the song like there was no tomorrow. She tapped on the wheel and threw her head back every time the note was quite high. She sang like no one was watching, even though practically everyone was.

She looked so beautiful; she had such a gorgeous smile on her face and – STOP!

Miss Ed: Randy, remember, she's not talking to you! Why are you thinking like this about her?

Randy: -cricket-

Miss Ed: I have no idea why I hired you in the first place!

Randy: -cricket-

Miss Ed: Hello! I'm talking to yoouuuuuuu!

Randy: -cricket-

Miss Ed: Useless son of a –

Randy: Don't you dare finish that sentence…

Miss Ed: Oh, so now you talk

Randy: -cricket-

Miss Ed: Never mind, PLAY IT, MIKE!

Randy: Who's mike-

Miss Ed: We're rolling!

He just stared at her and forgot about the stoplight turning green…and that's when ten sets of honking cars woke him up from his day dream.

Gabrielle rode off into the corner on the left as Randy went to the right.

"I should've said something." Randy mentally slapped himself…he practically drooled like a hound dog when he was in the presence of Danielle at that time…now, he was going to do what he has been longing to do…for quite sometime.

"Stacy, we're through." Randy said as he placed the guitar down on his bed and sat on the couch which was at the foot of the bed

"Whatever, Randy. Do you want coffee?" Stacy asked quite calmly as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"No thanks. I mean it Stace, we're through. I don't want to be 'with' you anymore." Randy said as simply as he could and as calmly as he could

"How about a Dr. Pepper?" Stacy asked obviously oblivious to the flaw of Randy's previous statements

"STACY! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I SAID IT ONCE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! WE'RE THROUGH! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND; I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE! I TRIED TO TELL YOU CALMLY, AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO PROVE TO ME THE THEORY REGARDING BLONDES' STUPIDITY! I mean, you and Trish are a bunch of dumb asses, but I wouldn't say that to the other blondes. Britney's hot. SEE, WHERE I'M GETTING AT STACY? I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU SUCK AT SEX! YOU SAID YOUR OWN NAME THREE TIMES AND YOU MOAN TOO LOUDLY! OH YEAH, AND THE ONLY THING GOOD ABOUT YOU IS YOUR ASS!" Randy said as he practically turned red with anger, due to Stacy's stupidity

"How about a Coke?" she asked stupidly

Randy just stomped out of the room and went down to the bar to have a talk with Jericho, who could very well relate to his situation.

Randy didn't know how else to explain to Stacy that he didn't want her anymore. He had no feelings anymore. He wanted out of this relationship.

Drastic times call for drastic measures…

Guess that explains Randy's RKO on Stacy on the following week. (Note: On Randy RKO'd Stacy because he wanted to prove something to the Undertaker. But in my story, he did it because he had no other way to explain it to her. And the kiss, it was a "goodbye" kiss…aw…how sad…boo hoo…OKAY! Back to the story!)

Although, the week after that, Randy had something up his sleeve. And it was regarding Gabrielle.

Randy had just RKO'd Stacy and he kind of felt good, but bad at the same time. I mean, bad because practically every diva backstage hated him for doing that to a lady, and loved it, since he was now free.

Anyway, he just roamed the arena after work, to get some time to think. Then he came to stop and lean on a nearby door. Obviously, he was tired or walking and walking and walking… then he heard moans inside the room. He listened in, and realized that the door wasn't locked, then accidentally pushed to door open, to see Lita in her Lingerie and Adam in only his jeans.

Randy backed up quickly and shut the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"This can't be… Gabi's going to be heartbroken." Randy said as he looked around worriedly

Note: Here's a sneak peek of chapter eight:

"Thanks, Matt, you're heaven sent. Thanks for telling me. Bye." Gabrielle shut her flip phone and leaned on the wall as she fell down crying. Her face red, heat building up, beads of sweat forming her face as she lost her breathe crying. She couldn't believe it. She has actually grown to…love…Adam. Then he does this. And Lita, her best friend…betrayed her.

Gabi started punching the cement floor with her fist until she found it bleeding a bit. Her hand was numb from all the punching. With all the blood that rose to her head, the pressure was intense…that's when she fainted on the cold cement floor. As she hoped that she had already died. Fortunately not dying, she found herself in a room. With a familiar scent of "Obsession". The bathroom door opened. And he came out.

Seeing a silhouette, she thought it was an angel. Then she saw his face. She thought she would never be this glad to see him…ever…

Pls. Review…


	8. Any Last Words?

Sworn to Secrecy

Miss Ed

Note: This will be a long chapter. I am so sorry that the story had to end this way. But I have my reasons.

Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't.

Chapter Eight:

"Randy, are you really sure you wanna go through with this?" Chris asked as he took the guitar from its case

"I've never been more certain in my entire life." Randy said pacing around the men's locker room

"This is a big thing, Orton; you're career rests in the hands of a girl. You don't even know if she likes you back!" Chris said as he tried to slap some sense into Randy

Silence

"Can you at least assure me if all of this is worth losing your job over?" Chris said as he tuned the guitar

"It's worth it all, Chris." Randy said simply as he sat down on a bench

"And if she thinks otherwise?" Chris trailed off waiting for an answer

"What's life if you don't take any risks?" Randy said as Chris shook his head

"You'll be the cause of your own death someday, Orton." Chris couldn't believe how stupid Randy can be sometimes, obviously blinded by love.

That Undertaker stunt at Wrestlemania was the dumbest thing Randy has ever done, but at the same time, quite brave, but the bravery was obviously outdone by the stupidity. But by the looks of it now, what he's about to do is probably the dumbest of anything he's ever attempted.

At catering:

"Can someone pass the—what do you call those again?" Victoria asked Gabrielle

"It's called Skittles…" Gabrielle said as she handed Victoria the Skittles

"Oh, sorry…" Victoria said as she straightened her sun glasses

"And may I ask why you and Christy are wearing shades inside a building?" Gabrielle asked as she took a sip of her water

"Hangover…" they said in chorus as they clutched their temples

"Figured…" Gabrielle said as she stood up to answer a call, "'scuse me…" she said

"Hey, Gabi speakin'…" she started as she listened to the person on the other end of the receiver, "Hey Matt. Oh, Lita? I haven't seen her in a while. Adam? What does she have to do with Adam? Yes, Adam's my boyfr-Randy? How did he get in the-what did he tell you? Are- are you kidding me? Why didn't he tell me? What history? Adam and Amy? Is that why you two- sorry, I didn't mean to. You're not kidding?" Gabrielle was shocked, she couldn't believe her ears.

She searched for the most isolated place and leaned on the wall as her eyes grew wider with every word.

"Thanks, Matt, you're heaven sent. Thanks for telling me. Bye." Gabrielle shut her flip phone and leaned on the wall as she fell down crying. Her face red, heat building up, beads of sweat forming her face as she lost her breath crying. She couldn't believe it. She has actually grown to…love…Adam. Then he does this. And Lita, her best friend…betrayed her.

Note: I removed the last part of the sneak peek. I changed it

Gabi finally stopped crying when a crew member came up to her

"Gabrielle, you're wanted in the ring." He said

"Can this wait?" Gabi asked

"Sorry, I was just ordered to get you in the ring as quickly as possible." The crew member said as Gabi stood up

"Alright, I'll be there, I'll just wash my face." Gabi said

"How long will it take?" he asked

"5 minutes." Gabi said as the crew member nodded

He left and Gabi headed to the bathroom and washed her face, retouching her mascara and powder so no one would notice that she'd been crying.

She fixed her tank top and straightened her jeans and made her way to the black curtains

"Evening, Gabrielle, you ready to go out there?" Mike, the technician asked as Gabi nodded

"Hit it," she said as AMERICAN BADASS by KID ROCK blasted through the speakers, she came out, did her routine, high-fived a few fans and got to the ring, thanking Lillian for the introduction.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Gabi asked as Lillian shrugged and went back down to her seat

Gabi stood there in the middle of the ring, wondering why she was called out, was this all a prank?

A few seconds later, she got tired of waiting and made her way out of the ring when all the lights went out

She got back in the middle of the ring and stood there, waiting.

5 seconds passed and it was still a complete black out

And then finally, a spotlight shone on Gabi and she looked around.

That's when she heard an acoustic guitar playing through the speakers

It was her favorite song, True by Ryan Cabrera, and she knew those riffs anywhere

That's when a familiar voice sang the first verse

_I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me_

Gabi saw another spotlight shine on the black curtains

_You might think, I don't look, but deep inside in the corner of my mind, I'm attached to you_

And then she saw him

_I'm weak, it's true, Cause I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too? Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Randy was there, singing, and playing the guitar

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

Though he wasn't much of a talented singer, or musician, she saw the effort

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

He came down the ramp, playing the guitar with a lil mic attached to his RKO shirt

Backstage, Eric was flipping, this wasn't supposed to happen, and that's when he sent security to go and get Randy

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

This is true

As security came down the ramp, Randy didn't mind them or the audience, he just continued going down the ramp

That's when Jericho came from the side, Benoit came from the other side and Shelton Benjamin came down from the black curtain and attacked security, sending them all off guard, unable to lay a hand on Randy

Gabi stood there, singing along on her own, and then stopped when she realized what she was doing

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true_

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

That's when Randy got to the ring, put the guitar down in one corner and knelt down in front of Gabi on both knees

He picked up the mic he told Lillian to leave on the mat

He held up the mic, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair, not knowing how he should say this

"Gabi…I'm sorry…for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I realized how much it hurt to let you go. Especially to someone I didn't exactly like. You can go with anyone you want. You're right, I was being too overprotective, but that was because I loved you…I loved you as a sister. But now, I realized that it's more than that. I love you Gabi, will you be mine?" Randy pleaded

Gabi took the mic and looked down at Randy

She didn't have to say anything in the mic to be able to answer him.

She just burst out in tears and covered her mouth, she left the ring quickly and ran off to the parking lot, crying.

As soon as she got to the parking lot, Randy caught up with her as the camera's followed.

He grabbed her arm and asked her, "Gabi, please, I promise never to hurt you again." Randy said as Gabi pulled her arm away

"I'm sorry, I can't take promises anymore. Too many of them have already been broken." Gabi cried as she entered her car and drove off into the distance

After that, she wasn't heard of again. Gabi was gone. No one knew where she was after that.

The End

Note: Thanks for all the support and I'm sorry that it had to end like this. Miss.Ed

Please Review…This will really mean a lot to me if you reviewed…Seeing as this is the first story I've ever completed…LOL…Thanks again for all the support.


End file.
